The Riddler (LEGO)
"Edward Nigma, AKA The Riddler, is obsessed with riddles, puzzles, and word games. He delights in leaving clues for Batman at the scenes of his crimes, which regularily leads to his downfall. Using specially-developed technology incorporated into his cane, he can take control of people's minds." Abilities The Riddler can use his cane to mind-control people with question marks above their heads. In the 2nd game only he can open green boxes with purple question marks on them. LEGO Batman: The Videogame The Riddler first appears escaping Arkham Asylum from a cell shared with Penguin & Joker he then escapes with a team of villains in Two-Face's armoured Truck (including Poison Ivy, Mr Freeze, Clayface & Two-Face) to his HQ where he presents his plan to rob Gotham Bank. During his presentation he shows what items are needed for the plan to work (suited to each villain), a Freeze Cannon (Mr Freeze), a mutant seed (Poison Ivy), Laser cannon (Two-Face) & a giant key (Clayface). Riddler explodes the entrance to Gotham Bank and goes into the vault with Clayface, retrieves the key & leaves Clayface behind to play with gold. The arrival of Batman soon follows and Two-Face arrives to pick up Riddler in his truck, beeping his horn for him to come, he is revealed hiding in a bin (with the key), as he makes his way to Two-Face he is chased by Batman but is tripped by Clayface allowing him to escape. As he leaves he drops a riddle box for Batman. With Mr Freeze they are dropped off at the ice cream factory and locate the cannon. When Batman & Robin arrive Riddler hides behind the freeze cannon and sneaks out behind them. After Mr Freeze's defeat he returns tickling his feet, Batman notices him and chases him out the factory, he hops in Two-Face's vehicle and leaves another box. Two-Face & Riddler celebrate their victory and his goons play with the cannon accidentally freezing one of them. They see a police helicopter and drive away but bump into Jim Gordon who traps them with barricades. The two villains fight the Batmobile in the armoured Truck but are defeated. Riddler is cornered by the heroes when a seed drops from above and a giant tree quickly grows underneath him taking him to the top of the building where Poison Ivy is. He drops another box. The Riddler goes with Poison Ivy to the garden centre, Jim Gordon is in a police car eating a cookie and hears the villains when Ivy gets angry at Riddler for stepping on a flower. They get two mutant seeds. Batman arrives and after defeating Poison Ivy finds Riddler in a plant pot and hops off to get picked up by Two-Face leaving another box. After this Riddler and Two-Face get the laser cannon in Wayne Industries. Returning to base, now with all the items the villains head to the bank. He uses the Freeze Cannon to make an ice bridge over to the island and after crossing gets Two-Face to destroy it with the laser cannon. They use the mutant seeds to get up to the same level as the bank. Once entering The Riddler uses the key to open the vault and they enter. After this though the heroes arrive and defeat them. The Riddler is then locked up with the rest of his team in Arkham Asylum. LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes The Riddler is one of the villains to break in to the "Man of the Year" award ceremony and defeated by Batman. When villains are broken out of Arkham by Joker using the deconstructor; Poison Ivy asks what's going on, Harley Quinn replies "It's a riddle!" to which Riddler responds "Come on!... thats my thing". After this he appears on the level: "Arkham Asylum Antics" as a passenger on Bane's Mole Machine, inside the Arkham maze. The Riddler can be unlocked on top of Wayne Tower. Category:LEGO Batman: The Videogame Category:LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes